SiXTeen Story: Purple Heart
SiXTeen Story: Purple Heart is the third album released by SiXTeen. It was released on September 4, 2019. The title track of the album is Dance Happily by Top Selection. The first four units were determined by the SiXTeen 3rd Album Top Election. Details * Artist: SiXTeen * English Title: SiXTeen Story: Purple Heart * Release Date: 2019.09.04 Tracklist # Intro:Freedom / Sungmin # Dance Happily / Top Selection # I'm now 17 (나는 지금 17 살이다) / Glistening Girls # The Day We Met (우리가 만난 날) / Glowing Girls # Heart (심장) / Growing Girls # Beginner's Luck (초심자의 행운) / Bee, Choa, Lara, Mari, Somin, Soyun, Sunghyun, Yeona # A New Adventure (새로운 모험) / Sungmin, Taehui # BLING BLING / Diamond, Jewel, Jiyun, Queen, Sha, Taeyeon, Yurae # What The New Dawn Brought (새로운 새벽이 가져온 것) / Team S # High Score / Team X # Marble Sky / Mina # DEEDEEDAA / Team T # Walking Along / Lindy # RUN WITH US # Outro:Believe / Jayeon, Miyeon, Wendy Included Members "Intro:Freedom" (1 member) * Team X: Sungmin "Dance Happily" Top Selection (16 members) (Sungmin Center) * Team S: Gumi, Haru, Jooyeon, Linlin, Marie, Mimi, Taehui * Team X: Lilly, Lucy, Sungmin, Yuna * Team T: Bohui, Cherrie, Dahui, Sally, Zoe "I'm now 17" Glistening Girls (16 members) (Miyeon Center) * Team S: Hanna, Min Ah, Sarang, Saya, Yeojin * Team X: Dream, Lindy, Mina, Miyeon, Red, Taeyeon * Team T: Hanyan, Naeun, Ruri, Yein, Yeri "The Day We Met" Glowing Girls (16 members) (Jayeon Center) * Team S: Jayeon, Melody, Sha, Yaenin, Yeji, Yujin * Team X: Jinyeong, Jiyun, May, Wonchang, Yewon * Team T: Grace, Jewel, Meejoo, Queen, Sunny "Heart" Growing Girls (16 members) (Wendy Center) * Team S: Ara, Diamond, Hani, Nam, Uri, Wendy * Team X: Cloud, Hazel, Mimzy, Yeongja, Yurae * Team T: Honey, Moon, Namju, Yeeun, Yeonjin "Beginner's Luck" (8 members) (Somin & Soyun Center) * Team S: Bee, Choa, Yeona * Team X: Lara, Sunghyun * Team T: Mari, Somin, Soyun "A New Adventure" (2 members) * Team S: Taehui * Team X: Sungmin "BLING BLING" (7 members) (Yurae Center) * Team S: Diamond, Sha * Team X: Taeyeon, Yurae * Team T: Jewel, Jiyun, Queen "What the New Dawn Brought" Team S (27 members) (Yaenin Center) * Team S: Ara, Bee, Choa, Diamond, Gumi, Hani, Hanna, Haru, Jayeon, Jooyeon, Linlin, Marie, Melody, Mimi, Min Ah, Nam, Sarang, Saya, Sha, Taehui, Uri, Wendy, Yaenin, Yeji, Yeojin, Yeona, Yujin "High Score" Team X (22 members) (Jinyeong Center) * Team X: Cloud, Dream, Hazel, Jinyeong, Jiyun, Lara, Lilly, Lindy, Lucy, May, Mimzy, Mina, Miyeon, Red, Sunghyun, Sungmin, Taeyeon, Wonchang, Yeongja, Yewon, Yuna, Yurae "Marble Sky" (1 member) * Team X: Mina "DEEDEEDAA" Team T (23 members) (Grace Center) * Team T: Bohui, Cherrie, Dahui, Grace, Hanyan, Honey, Jewel, Mari, Meejoo, Moon, Naeun, Namju, Queen, Ruri, Sally, Somin, Soyun, Sunny, Yeeun, Yein, Yeonjin, Yeri, Zoe "Walking Along" (1 member) * Team X: Lindy "RUN WITH US" (13 members) (Honey Center) * Team S: Min Ah, Yeji, Yujin * Team X: Lara, Wonchang * Team T: Dahui, Hanyan, Honey, Sally, Yein, Yeonjin, Yeri, Zoe "Outro:Believe" (3 members) (Miyeon Center) * Team S: Wendy * Team X: Jayeon, Miyeon Category:SiXTeen Albums Category:2019 Releases